Determinações
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ambos eram determinados. E juntos alcançariam o topo do Japão. - Kise x OC


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Imai Akemi é uma personagem fictícia criada por mim e eu uso e abuso dela sempre que me der vontade. Não utilize sem a minha permissão.

Ainda não vi Kuroko no Basuke todo, muito menos acompanho mangá e tudo o mais, mas precisava escrever ou ia enlouquecer rs. Agradeço a Mika W. Sabaku por tirar minhas dúvidas e dar pitacos enquanto eu escrevia.

* * *

Sentiu a água gelada cair sem pudor algum sobre sua cabeça, refrescando-lhe do calor insano que sentia depois daquela partida de basquete, misturando o suor até então impregnado em seu corpo com aquelas gotas d'água do chuveiro do vestiário.

As imagens do jogo ainda eram repassadas em sua mente. Ele se lembrava de ficar realmente empolgado em jogar contra Kuroko, mas não esperava que fosse perder. Ainda não acreditava que havia perdido.

Não estava com raiva de Kurokocchi, nem mesmo de Kagamicchi. Estava com raiva dele mesmo. Por não ter sido capaz de ganhar. E aqui vai uma curiosidade sobre os cinco membros da Geração Milagrosa: eles não só são ótimos jogadores, como também odeiam perder.

E Kise sem dúvida odiava perder. Até porque, ele nunca perdia. Sempre com confiança excessiva em sua capacidade no jogo, entrava para brilhar, para ganhar.

Lentamente fechou o chuveiro, e suspirando pesadamente, foi se secar e se preparar para ir embora. Todo o seu time já havia partido há tempos, e ele ficara tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu os amigos saindo do vestiário.

Atravessou silenciosamente o ginásio de basquete, que agora já se encontrava completamente vazio. Logo alcançou a saída do Kaijo, e quando finalmente fechou a porta, foi recepcionado do lado de fora por várias garotas que gritavam seu nome, lhe pediam autógrafos e estendiam um papelzinho, provavelmente com seus números de telefone.

Kise sorriu e acenou. Ao menos uma coisa nunca iria mudar. Ele sempre teria sua quota de fãs loucas e histéricas que ele tanto amava.

As meninas logo vieram ao seu encontro, e ele, educadamente e com aquele sorriso de galanteador, foi-lhes atender.

E em meio aos autógrafos que dava e declarações de amor que recebia, ergueu os olhos por um instante e notou uma menina andando próxima a confusão que suas fãs faziam ao seu redor.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo, seus olhos de um verde intenso não demonstraram qualquer interesse no que se passava naquele lugar, continuando a andar até parar ali próximo, no ponto de ônibus.

O loiro franziu o cenho imediatamente. Afinal, todas as mulheres caíam em seu encanto, já aquela não havia feito absolutamente nada.

Ela tinha uma mochila nas costas, e o cabelo preto preso em um perfeito rabo de cavalo.

Kise já se preparava para dizer algo para as meninas ao seu redor lhe darem espaço, para ir falar com aquela desconhecida, quando um ônibus parou ali em frente, e a morena rapidamente adentrou ele.

Ele praguejou baixinho, e por fim resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, se concentrando novamente em suas fãs que estavam cada vez mais histéricas.

Não tinha tempo para pensar naquela desconhecida que certamente deveria ter algum problema.

E com o passar dos dias, a mente de Kise logo foi tomada pelos treinos constantes no basquete. Ele queria melhorar ainda mais. Não almejava constantemente uma revanche contra o time de Seirin, mas se a oportunidade viesse, o que certamente deveria vir, não queria perder novamente. E para isso precisava se esforçar cada vez mais.

Era o que ele pretendia. Concentração total no basquete. Porém não contava que a morena estranha fosse aparecer dentro do colégio Kaijo. Ela estudava lá por acaso? Como ele nunca havia notado a presença dela? Será que era igual Kurokocchi, uma pessoa invisível?

E sem se dar conta, parou no meio da quadra, olhando para cima, onde a menina, no segundo andar, estava debruçada sobre a grade, assistindo o treino do time dele. Sua expressão estava séria, e seus olhos iam e vinham, acompanhando o ritmo da bola que rodava a toda a quadra.

- Vamos, treinem, seus idiotas! Se esqueceram da derrota humilhante da semana passada? – O técnico gritava para todos do time, ele ficara completamente enfurecido pelo time de Kaijo ter perdido logo contra Seirin.

E novamente, a atenção de Kise foi voltada para o basquete.

O treino terminou tarde naquele dia. Quando Kise e seus amigos saíram do ginásio, o sol já se escondia por entre os prédios ao redor da escola, deixando o céu num bonito tom alaranjado.

As fãs do loiro não excitaram em aparecer quando ele saiu da escola, como de costume. Kasamatsu e os outros companheiros de time já haviam até se acostumado. Embora não gostassem muito das garotas lhes ignorando sempre. Eles também queriam atenção feminina, afinal.

- Olá garotas – Sorriu Kise, todo prestativo.

Enquanto novamente atendia as mulheres, ele ergueu os olhos, em busca daquela que vinha despertando sua atenção nos últimos dias. Fitou o ponto de ônibus e ele estava completamente vazio. Olhou ao redor e não encontrou nenhum sinal dela.

Provavelmente já tinha ido embora, foi o que ele pensou antes de ouvir um barulho dentro do ginásio. Como o loiro estava parado na entrada do local, pôde ouvir com clareza aquele som que tanto lhe era familiar. O som de uma bola de basquete.

Intrigado por ainda haver alguém ali dentro treinando, resolveu entrar.

- Você? – Exclamou, quando viu uma menina de porte atlético, com os cabelos pretos presos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo. Ela estava com uma bola de basquete na mão, que arremessava constantemente contra a cesta.

- Hn? – Ela parou assim que acertou novamente a cesta, virando-se e fitando Kise. – Você me conhece?

- Não – Abaixou a voz quando notou o quanto soou estúpido com a surpresa ao vê-la, quer dizer... ele nem sabia quem ela era. Só sabia que ela não se importava com ele. – Mas você também não deve me conhecer, para me ignorar desse jeito ao contrário das outras garotas... – Verdade seja dita: Kise adorava chamar a atenção de todos. Não era de se estranhar que ficara intrigado e até emburrado quando ela sequer demonstrou interesse nele. Não era para ser assim.

- É claro que sei quem você é. Ryouta Kise, um dos cinco membros da Geração Milagrosa. Todos sabem quem você é. – Ela disse, enquanto caminhava pela quadra para pegar novamente a bola e retornar ao seu simples treino. – Eu só não faço parte de seu enorme fanclub, como todas as outras garotas do colégio.

Kise franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender como uma mulher podia o ignorar tão facilmente. A resposta veio clara em sua mente logo em seguida.

- Ah claro, você não deve gostar de homens, isso explica. – Murmurou, com a mão na boca e com ar pensativo. – Embora até mesmo esse tipo de mulher me dá bola, então não sei...

- Não é nada disso! – Exclamou ela, jogando a bola para ele em um ato de nervosismo. O loiro rapidamente capturou a bola com uma das mãos, girando-a em seu dedo. – Eu só não fico me atirando em cima dos homens. Me dou valor. E tenho mais coisas para me preocupar do que ficar perdendo meu tempo com isso.

Kise ficou em silêncio. Uma mescla de surpresa e admiração estampava sua face. Ele se surpreendeu com as palavras ditas por aquela menina que nem sequer sabia o nome. Mas não se surpreendeu de um jeito negativo, pelo contrário. E ouvi-la proferir aquilo tudo somente despertou ainda mais sua atenção.

Ela era diferente das meninas que tinha conhecido. E ao vê-la arremessar a bola de basquete constantemente na cesta, outra pergunta surgiu-lhe a mente.

- Você... Você joga basquete? – Perguntou, só agora se dando conta do fato.

- Sou capitã do time feminino de basquete daqui. – E eis que ele fora surpreendido novamente.

- Como eu nunca te vi antes?

- Não me surpreende, ninguém nunca repara muito no time feminino. – Ela colocou a bola entre um dos braços e se aproximou dele, erguendo a mão, finalmente exibindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Imai Akemi.

Kise murmurou um simples "prazer" enquanto apertava a mão dela.

- Quer jogar? – Perguntou ela.

- Você vai perder. – O loiro sorriu, deixando a mochila que carregava em um canto da quadra. Akemi nada disse, se limitando somente a retribuir o sorriso.

E não demorou muito para o óbvio acontecer. Logo Kise estava com um enorme sorriso estampado em sua face.

A derrota da semana anterior não significava que ele havia ficado ruim naquele esporte, pelo contrário. Embora, o loiro tivesse de admitir que Akemi fosse uma boa jogadora também. Pecava um pouco por não ser tão alta como ele, mas isso não a impedia de fazer ótimos arremessos.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado no chão bem no meio da ampla quadra no ginásio, a fim de descansarem um pouco antes de irem embora.

- Você é boa, Akemicchi. – Era raro vê-lo elogiando alguém assim, mas se sentiu na necessidade de fazê-lo.

- Bem, e você até que não é tão ruim... – Ela também não era acostumada a elogiar. Mas Kise se contentou com aquilo.

O silêncio se apoderou deles. Kise não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos verdes profundos dela, e quando Akemi terminou de beber um pouco de água da sua garrafa, ele não pensou muito, somente se aproximou mais e mais dela, e selou seus lábios em um curto beijo.

A morena se assustou no começo, e com a face vermelha um tanto pelo treino como também pela vergonha, disse:

- Sabe que isso pode ser considerado assédio?

- Ah! Desculpa, desculpa! – Kise já foi logo empurrando para a menina milhões de pedidos de desculpa, que fora interrompido pela risada dela.

E antes que pudesse perguntar se estava tudo bem e se ela o perdoaria, seus lábios foram prensados contra os dela. Dessa vez Akemi roubara um beijo seu. Um beijo curto e simples.

- Agora estamos iguais. – Piscou o olho, se levantando e indo pegar sua mochila e guardar sua garrafa de água, se preparando para ir embora.

Kise sorriu, e logo se levantou e foi atrás dela.

- Espere! – Chamou-a. – Qual vai ser o seu próximo jogo?

- Na sexta feira, contra o time Sainen. Quer me ver ganhar? – Sorriu presunçosa.

- Não deve ser muito difícil, Sainen não é uma escola com bons jogadores. – Murmurou ele, mas logo continuou. – Quero te ver levar essa escola ao topo, igual o time masculino.

Akemi se aproximou.

- Então, senhor Ryouta Kise, é uma promessa, vamos fazer Kaijo alcançar o topo do Japão.

Kise sorriu, confiante e mais determinado do que nunca.

- Com certeza.


End file.
